1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording medium having an ink receiving layer on a substrate is known as a recording medium for conducting recording by an ink jet recording method or with a felt-tip pen. As such a recording medium, there is a recording medium using a resin-coated substrate obtained by coating a base material with a resin for enhancing a glossy feeling (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-103103).